thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Triton Murphy
|tiercolor = silver |tier = Beta }} is a male tribute from District 4. Backstory Triton’s story begins on a dark, stormy, cold night in District 4. His mother was a net maker and his father was a ship captain. They weren't rich, but were not among the poor folks living in rusted down, poorly held together shacks. They got by with what they had, and were still able to pay to train Triton in the ways of a career. But that part of his life comes later on. The night Triton was born happened to be the night his uncle, his father's brother, died in the Hunger Games. Triton's parents were young, in their early twenties. Triton's father, Jason, had been out at sea with a crew. His mother, Elaine, was walking the shoreline, waiting for the ship to come into view. Due to the rough, stormy seas, she had a fear the vessel wouldn't return. Several hours past the time the ship and its crew were supposed to arrive, they finally docked. Triton's mother rushed to greet them, only to fall in the sand. Triton was ready to arrive. Jason and Elaine had no choice but to deliver Triton right there on the beach. Around the time Triton had been born, the rough waves brought a wave right up to the spot he was being born. From the moment he was born, he was in the water. That never left him as he grew older. As a toddler he spent every waking minute playing on the beach, while his mother watched as she made nets. He didn't care about anything else. Only having fun by the water. In elementary school, he always excelled, especially in P.E. when they did their swimming courses. He was very popular, even at that young age. He made funny jokes often, and never had a care in mind. His love for swimming continued to grow, as did his funny personality and popularity. Middle school was when the cute little boy Triton had been began to change. He wanted nothing more than to train for the Hunger Games. Winning would mean redemption for his family name after his uncle's death. It didn’t hurt that he would also be loved and adored by millions. Thus his parents put in the extra working hours to pay for the District 4 Career Training Academy. Along with his knew found skills came a cocky attitude and jock-like personality. Most of his friends didn't notice, as they too had become that way. Those that did notice said nothing out of fear of being ridiculed. Through high school, Triton only grew stronger and stronger. He was determined to be the best in everything, and so he was. Then girls came into the picture and he added charm to his personality. Everyone wanted to either be him, or they absolutely hated him. He was a very good swimmer, all the girls wanted him, and he was skilled in combat. Most people naturally assumed he would volunteer, as did his family, and even Triton did. But as the time grew closer, and he became more serious with his girlfriend, Triton began to change his mind. When he told his parents he wouldn't volunteer, they were furious. Especially his father. He demanded Triton volunteer and avenge his brother. Triton refused and that was when Jason, his own father, began to plot to have him reaped. He spoke with the mayor, convincing him it would be a hit. A loved District boy reaped, promising to avenge his uncle and win the hearts of Panem. The mayor couldn't resist the thought of all the attention District 4 would receive and made sure Triton's name would be pulled on the day of the reaping. On the day of the reaping, Triton showed up and was pooled in with the other 18 year olds. Surely one of them will volunteer? Triton had thought as they all stood there. Unfortunately, Triton's hope was fruitless and sure enough the escort pulled Triton's name from the reaping bowl. The crowd was dead silent at first. As Triton stepped out into the isle between the gathered males and females, the District erupted into cheers. None of the other males dared volunteer. Triton had no choice but to go along with it once he was reaped. He put on a brave facade, masking his internal despair. His only choice was to fight, and hopefully win. Otherwise, his parents and sentenced their son to death. A dishonorable and tragic death. Triton would fight to avoid that at all costs. Category:Career Tribute Category:District 4 Category:Males Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:18 year olds Category:Reaped Category:TheAmericanDream